Precious Memories
by theHGfan
Summary: I don't own anything! hope you enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1: Memories

"Precious Memories"

December 21, 2008

BPOV-

As the day drags along, I check Michael's temprature. His temprature went up to 101.3farenhight. I am going to take him to the hospital.

We arrived at the hospital early. He was coughing pretty bad, for a month old. How can he even get sick? We walk into 's room, since Carlisle wasn't working the whole week, 'cause of Christmas, and waited for while.

Michael, Renesmee, , and I walked into the check-up room and I held Michael while was checking his temprature and his growth. When he was born: November 23,2008, he weighed 7lbs. and 10oz. and he was 20 inches long. Now he weighs 9lbs. and 8 oz. and is 22 inches long. He went out of the room for a split second and grabbed a cuetip. He stuck it up Michael's nose, and said he was going to check for the flu. He walked out the door and I let Renesmee hold Michael while I ran to the restroom.

He came in with a clipboard filled with papers for me to sign. Maybe they were prescription papers. He handed me the papers while saying, "He has the flu, and I'm so sorry to tell you this."

As soon as we walked into the Main House everyone wondered why Michael was coughing a lot. I told them that he had the flu and that we needed space, since nobody has been sick execpt for me. We all got in the car and drove off to our new house in Nashville, Tennessee. It was supposed to be a long drive, from Forks, anyway.

We finally made it to Nashville, still miles from home, but at least we made it. As Edward took his turn to drive the rest of the way, I look back from the passanger's seat, and see Renesmee singing along to all the songs and I ask her to check on Michael, she said, "He's asleep, momma."

We got inside and I slowly picked up Michael from his car seat and put him in our bed to sleep since all we had was Renesmee's bed and our bed too. Michael turned and soon went back to sleep. After that, I took Renesmee to her new room and she loved it. You could just see her face light up! She fell asleep when she got in bed. I went on to bed also, while Edward stayed up.

December 22, 2008

Everyone is up execpt for Renesmee. I think she is geting sick to. She has been around Michael since he was born and never left his side since then. We are going to the doctor later today. Hope she's not.

We are heading to the doctor. Long ride for all of us. Renesmee is sitting back with Michael and I am nervous that she has something too!

Yes she isn't sick, just a cold, but she will get better in a couple of days! I gave Michael his bubble gum medicine and Renesmee her cold and flu medicine.

**Sorry I haven't posted much. And sorry he got sick but he will get better soon. xoxoMadisen**


	2. Chapter 2: New House, New Life

"New House, New Life"

December 23,2008

BPOV-

It's real weird not having anyone there when you get hurt and need help right away. We look all over the internet for doctor offices and hospitals. They seem impossible to find around here. I look towards Edward and he comes by me and takes my lips to mine. While he makes my coffee, I go and check on Michael. He is getting cooler since last night, but I'll check his temprature anyways. I lay his soft head on the changing table. I raise up his arm and put the thermometer under the arm. When it beeps, I take it out from under his arm and look. 100.1 it said as I turned it off looking at Michael and saying, "It went down buddy!" After I got through, he walked in to check on us. "Let me see Michael, while you drink your coffee," Edward said while I handed Michael over.

Renesmee's POV-

When I wake up, I get momma to get me some jello, since I don't feel good either. She checks my temprature before doing anything. After she put the thermometer under my arm, it beeped and we both looked at it, even though I can't read. Momma said that my temprature was 99.2. I guessed that it was a good temprature.

BPOV-

When I got through with that, I turned out my bedroom light trying to go to sleep. I felt nauseous just like Renesmee did last night. I finally fell asleep and so did Michael.

**I know it wasn't very long, but I promise I'll do long ones very soon.**


End file.
